Not Everyone
by SeussPepper
Summary: [AU, Modern Day, slight OOC] It's a well known fact that Sasuke doesn't care what people think about him. Even as the CEO of the Uchiha Corporation he says whatever is on his mind, even if it hurts his business' reputation. His company demands he hires a Public Relations Rep to give him a good public image, and Sakura's just the person for the job...or is she? SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**XxXxXx  
><strong>

**Hey! This is my first Alternative Universe and Modern Day story. I had this idea while daydreaming on a long bike ride, so you know it's gonna be good! Fingers crossed. Hope you review and follow. If you have suggestions, tell me and I can add them to later chapters! Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXx<strong>

Sasuke Uchiha is known by many titles. He's known as the founder, CEO and President of The Uchiha Corporation. He is also known as a rich, smart, volatile, slacker genius.

He doesn't care what anybody thinks of him, whether it's his employees, friends, or even the stockholders and public consumers that fuel his business. He doesn't have much family anymore, but if they were still alive he wouldn't care what they thought of him either.

His company was one of the most successful businesses in New York City, or the Western hemisphere, or even the world! He had enough money to not care what anybody said about him. Yup, he thought he had the best life a 23-year old could have. Hell! Most of his friends were still struggling in college and he was enjoying the high life. Some people didn't like him ("some" being "most") because of how he made his fortune, but as anyone who knew Sasuke knew, he didn't care.

**XxXxXx**

Sakura Haruno is not known by anything. She just moved to New York because it had the best ("best" being "most affordable and still decent") college she was accepted to. She wasn't poor, but she certainly wasn't rich. What she lacks in finances, she more than made up for in how smart, compassionate and kind she is. Not to mention beautiful.

She was majoring in public relations, but was on summer break before going back for her senior year. She has many friends and she manages to make time to call her family.

Her life was on the right track, but she had some problems. First, her grades were just slightly less than where she wanted them. Next, her bank account was much lower than she wanted it to be. Lastly, she was recently laid off and her job search was not going well.

**XxXxXx**

**Not Everyone  
>Chapter One<br>**

**XxXxXx  
>8:18 pm<strong>

Sasuke could enjoy perks any other rich person could, but he wasn't like other people. He became rich pretty much on accident, so he was fine choosing to lounge on his couch on evenings like this and just watch TV alone. He's been alone pretty much his entire life, having just a couple of lifelong friends and his brother to grow up with.

_Ring-a-Ring Da-Ding. Ring- a-Ring Da-Ding._

Sasuke dug his iPhone out from between the couch cushions he was lying on, half asleep. He looked at his lockscreen and saw the name: SECRATEMARI, which was his secretary and personal assistant, Temari.

"Hey."

"Sasuke! Are you watching the news?!"

"No I'm watching _Family Guy_ why the hell would I watch the news?" Sasuke nonchalantly asked.

"Turn to CNN!"

"But there's a crossover with _American Dad_, so, you know…" Sasuke lazily retorted.

Temari was relentless, "Just turn to the news."

"Ugh, fine."

Sasuke reluctantly switched to the news and saw a story on none other than himself! Yay! He usually liked seeing himself on TV. This was not one of those times.

A news anchor was in the middle of a sentence: _"…CEO Sasuke Uchiha, who hasn't been available for any interviews lately, was caught in a McDonald's parking lot. When asked for an explanation on his company's refusal to donate money to any charities, he had this to say:" _

The feed cut to an amateur video of him getting dinner for himself just a couple hours ago in which he said, _"Charity? Why the f**k would I do that?"_

It cut back to the news anchor._ "Mr Uchiha left before any further questions could be asked because he abruptly left. This is just the latest fiasco the youngest Fortune 500 CEO has been involved in, which leaves this anchor wondering "Why does Sasuke Uchiha hate charity?" for more on the story we go to—_

CLICK. Sasuke turned his flatsreen off.

"Hey Temari, do you think I need a haircut? That video made me look like I need a haircut."

"What the fuck were you thinking? Everyone thinks you hate charities!"

"I don't hate charity, I just don't want to waste money on it. Even if I did hate it, who cares?"

"Your board members and lawyers have been calling nonstop! They want you to hire a Public Relations officer."

"What's that?"

"Someone that will help give you, and the company, a good image. The more people hate you, the lower board member confidence will be and then the stock prices will drop!"

"Yeah sure, whatever. Could you get a list of potential employees for me tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"Already on it. Will you even listen to him?" Temari responded.

"_Her. _I'm tired of working with old men. If I'm gonna have to work with someone face to face a lot it should be someone easy on the eyes. Women only, and nobody too old."

"Um ok, wait…is that why you hired me?!"

"Gotta go."

**XxXxXx  
>9:07 pm<strong>

Sakura was exhausted from her part-time job as a waitress. Cliché as it seemed, it was the only job Sakura could find this summer. Walking down the sidewalk home, she pulled her jacket close to her body to try to keep warm. It was dark now. She walked tiredly up to her crappy little apartment building. Sure there was graffiti on the outside and the heater didn't work on the inside, but she saved a lot of money! Kinda…

Sakura plunged her key into the lock and pushed her way in. She kept it fairly clean and she tried decorating as best she could, but it was still a crumby place to live.

She began boiling a pot of water to make tea to combat the cold. Sakura turned her tiny, standard definition TV on and began flipping channels.

_Old movie, saw it already, corporate CEO blah-blah on CNN, cooking show, Family Guy…maybe—no…_

Sakura sighed; nothing good to watch. She turned her television off and went back to take the kettle from the stove.

_Ring Ring Ring…Ring Ring—_

Sakura answered her cellphone (obviously not a smartphone), "Hello?"

"Hey Sakura whatcha doing?" asked her best friend.

"Hi Ino. Nothing, just got back from work."

"Still waitressing?"

"Yeah, I sent out some resumes for better jobs, but I haven't got any calls back."

"We should go clothes shopping!"

"Why?"

"For when you get a good job you have to look the part!"

"Uh, yeah I'll just take it one step at a time," Sakura giggled.

Ino told the pinkette, "Well I was just calling because Shikamaru and I are going to the movies and one of his friends is in town and he is _really _cute."

"Oh thanks for thinking of me, but I'm not really ready to date anyone right now," Sakura told her.

The two friends chatted like this until Sakura was too tired to go on. After hanging up she crawled into her tiny, empty bed and drifted off to sleep.

**XxXxXx  
>10:10 am<strong>

Sasuke never wore suits. He thought they were uncomfortable and he preferred to go to work in jeans and a hoodie. He was sitting at his desk filing out some forms when Temari entered with a stack of manila envelopes.

"Mr Uchiha I have the Public Relations resumes you asked for," Temari let him know, "With the prerequisites you asked for."

"Hn, just set them on my desk."

Temari did what her boss asked and began leaving. She turned her head to the side, "Ibiki said we need to hire someone tomorrow at the latest…"

"Uh-huh."

Ibiki was their Chief Financial Officer who was hired by the board of directors, so Sasuke didn't have the power to fire him. He would if he could because Ibiki's a total douche.

Sasuke called out, "Dobe! Come here!"

Naruto, who was also known by this nickname, was Sasuke's lifelong friend and Vice President.

The blonde poked his head in from his connected office, "What's up?"

"Wanna play Xbox?"

"No I'm busy working," Naruto replied.

"…"

"…"

The two of them looked at each other for a silent moment, and then they both burst out laughing at the same time! Sasuke just chuckled, but Naruto, being the more emotionally open of the two, laughed longer.

"Ha! I'll start it up," Naruto choked out between bits of laughter.

**XxXxXx  
>11:15 am<strong>

Sasuke and Naruto were playing some shooty war game for about an hour when Temari came back in.

She said, "Oh, taking another 'Moral Booster' ok, ok, that's good…did you pick a PR rep?"

Sasuke didn't take his eyes off the screen, "Hn."

"So who's the lucky lady?" Temari asked.

Naruto blurted in, "PR what? Lady who?"

"I don't know," Sasuke admitted.

"What?!" Temari exclaimed.

"Here," Sasuke quickly handed her a piece of paper and got back to trying to shoot Naruto. 'Moral Boosters' like video games, television, naps and playing more video games were crucial to business according to Sasuke and Naruto.

Temari scanned the paper, "Mr Uchiha, this is the warranty to a dishwasher."

"Oh, I mean, uh, _her_," Sasuke handed Temari a resume at random.

She took it, "Sakura…Haruno ok I'll call her, but she hasn't even finished college?"

"Yeah and I didn't finish high school," Sasuke honestly rebutted.

**XxXxXx  
>12:33 am<strong>

"Oh my God! Oh my God! _Oh _my God!" Sakura involuntarily exclaimed when she saw her best friend Ino and her boyfriend Shikamaru enter the coffee shop.

The couple immediately noticed the beaming Sakura and they sat down at the table with her.

"Calm down and tell us what's up," Ino playfully demanded.

"I got a job!"

"Wow…" Shikamaru sarcastically said.

Ino lightly punched his shoulder, "That's great Sakura! Where?"

"That's the exciting part: it's at the Uchiha Corporation! I'm the new Public Relation officer!"

"Oh my God! That's incredible," Ino smiled and exclaimed as Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Do you think you'll work with Uchiha himself?"

"I-I think so. They probably need the extra help from all the news he's been in."

"He's hot," Ino added.

"Hey!" Shikamaru gibed.

Ino corrected, "OH, you are too of course!"

"Yeah yeah," he scoffed.

"Sakura we have to go shopping!"

The bubblegum haired girl stuttered out that they should, but she would be too busy preparing for the job. Ino wouldn't let up about how "appearances matter" and stuff like that. Sakura loved shopping, but she couldn't afford anything good at the moment and that was embarrassing. Eventually she got her to agree to go shopping later this day, but Sakura wasn't expecting much.

**XxXxXx  
>5:27 pm<strong>

"Get out here already Sakura; let me see!" Ino squealed.

"Um, ok I'm coming out," Sakura tentatively said.

Sakura walked out of the dressing room wearing a professional skirt with a matching jacket over a white blouse.

"It looks really good," Ino complimented.

"Oh, y-yeah I guess it does…" Sakura muttered looking into a mirror. She grabbed the price tag from under the jacket sleeve, "Ino I can't afford this!"

"But it looks so professional _and_ sexy."

"I have plenty of professional clothes already."

"You could buy it, wear it to your first day and then return it," Ino coaxed.

"Hm, I guess that could work…"

"Just be sure to keep the price tag on and keep the receipt."

"Ok I'll do it!"

**XxXxXx  
>9:01 am<strong>

_Ok Sakura don't be nervous…well, being nervous is normal for the first day on the job…._

She walked through the Uchiha lobby on shaky legs up to talk to the receptionist. She got directions to where to go.

_So far so good…wait—did she tell me to go to the CEO's office?!...It's ok, just stay calm…_

Sakura got in the crowded elevator with other Uchiha employees. Slowly they all got off on various floors. The CEO worked on the top floor of course, so that's where she was going. In a few minutes she was they only one in the elevator.

_Oh what if I screw up? This is the first __**real **__job I've had._

Sakura approached the secretary's desk.

"Hi how can I help you?" the blonde haired green eyed woman asked.

"U-uh," Sakura began but her voice cracked. She gulped hard and tried again as confidently as she could, "I-I'm Sakura Haruno. Today's my first day as the P-Public Relations officer."

"Oh yes follow me to his office," Temari said and then stood up.

"His?" Sakura asked, following Temari.

"Sasuke Uchiha, our boss."

_Oh God this is…this isn't good…what if he's strict, or has high standards. Of course he has high standards he owns the company! Don't be stupid Sakura you're going to get yourself fired!_

Temari interrupted her thoughts: "Let me see if he's busy."

Temari opened the door and poked her head in. Just a second later she came back, "Ok Miss Haruno you can go right in!"

"Oh ok, thanks…"

Temari walked away. Sakura grabbed the door knob and took a deep breath before pushing it open.

_I wish she would stay…I hope Mr Uchiha isn't angry, I hope he's patient and he's nice and he's, he's…_

…_he's wearing a hoodie? _

Right off the bat he wasn't what she expected. She knew he was the youngest CEO currently in the city, but she thought he'd be in a suit typing up some business report or signing "make or break" contracts. Instead he was wearing a navy blue hoodie, with messy spiky hair and he was typing something up on his phone with a grin. If she had to guess, he was txting a fashion model.

Sakura realized she was standing awkwardly in the door frame too long so she spoke up, "Hello."

He looked up and met her eyes from across the room.

_Wow, he is just as good looking in person._

"Hey, are you Sakura?"

"Y-yes."

"Come, take a seat," Sasuke said and then gestured to the seats on the other side of his desk.

_Here we go…_

* * *

><p><em>Next Time:<em> Sakura and Sasuke get to know each other. Sasuke says something even worse on national news and Sakura does damage control. Naruto tells Sakura some interesting facts about Sasuke's past.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! Chapter one down, many more to come. How do you think Sasuke got so much money? I'd love to hear your ideas and predictions.<strong>

** Follow, favorite and review because that's what the cool kids do! Probably.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura quickly walked across the room with her head down. She gingerly pulled the chair out and sat down across from Sasuke.

"So today's my first day as your Public Relations officer," she said.

_Of course he knows that! God I sound dumb._

"Glad to meet you," Sasuke half-heartedly greeted.

"Yeah, you too–me too! Me too, glad to meet you too," Sakura blurted out the last part.

_Fuck me!_

"Nervous?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah a little," Sakura answered.

"Don't worry your job's impossible to screw up."

"Oh, ok," Sakura said with a confused gulp.

"So, what do you do?" he asked.

"I'm here to help you get a better public image, and to write any press conferences, and coach you in interviews–" Sakura began listing everything she's been studying before being cut off by her boss.

"No, I meant what _you _do outside the office."

"Um, what would you like to know, Mr. Uchiha?" Sakura asked.

"Call me Sasuke, and, I don't know, what are your hobbies? What do you do for fun?"

"I, I go to college most of the time, and I watch TV and go out with my friends…"

_I sound so BORING! Damn this isn't going well._

Sasuke broke the silence after Sakura trailed off, "Ok, well I'm going to be honest: I didn't want to hire a PR assistant, or officer, whatever you are. It was my lawyers and shareholder's decision."

"Oh…so should I go then?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke wanted to say "_Yes! Get outta here and let me do whatever I want to do!_" but he didn't. He really wanted to say that, but that wasn't how he acted. He was quiet, but he wasn't cruel.

Instead Sasuke said, "No, you should stay. What's the first order of business?"

"Well, your assistant told me I was hired because of the rumors circulating that you hate charity, so I think we should donate some money to charity."

"No I don't want to do that," Sasuke said casually.

"Do, do you _hate _charity?"

"Not at all," Sasuke chuckled, "it's just a waste of money."

"All right that's your decision, but we have to do something," Sakura said with a smile.

_Good job Sakura, you're sounding so professional_!

Sasuke inquired, "What'd you have in mind?"

Sakura was about to answer, but she heard a door to her left slam open and an unfamiliar voice yell: "Hey some fucker keeps calling about a press conference!"

Sakura craned her head to the side and looked at a man roughly her and Sasuke's age with blonde hair, blue eyes and was dressed similarly to Sasuke but in orange.

Naruto stammered, "Oh! I didn't know we had a guest."

"Naruto this is the new PR officer, Sakura. Sakura, this is my Vice President Naruto."

"Teme! 'Vice President'? That's no way to introduce your life partner! You said you weren't ashamed of me!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura mumbled out quickly. "Ah! I-I didn't realize—but that's cool, I'm fine—"

"No no he's joking! We're not gay!" Sasuke interrupted as Naruto giggled in the background.

_What the fuck is going on!_

Sakura tried to change the subject, "What were you saying about a press conference?"

Naruto mumbled, "Oh just some news people asking to interview Sasuke again."

"Absolutely not," the center of attention calmly stated.

"Well this could be what we need," Sakura told them both, "if you just explain how it's not financially responsible to donate money, maybe people won't think of you in such a negative light."

"That's not the reason, though. The company's doing great."

"But, but uh w-we," Sakura started before Sasuke interrupted her again.

"You know what, we should clear the air." Sasuke pointed at Sakura, "You write something up that makes me look good," now he pointed at Naruto, "You set up a conference for as _soon _as possible."

Sakura repeated, "As soon as possible?" then gulped, "It might take some time to write up your talking points."

"Don't worry about it, I'll adlib most of it anyway," Sasuke declared.

"Ok…where should I work?"

Naruto cut in, "I have a spare computer in my office."

"Perfect," Sasuke answered for her.

**XxXxXx  
>9:39 am<strong>

Sakura sat at a desk with a company computer. She was typing away as fast as she could. If it were up to her she would work on this for a day or two to make the speech just _perfect_. That's just how Sakura was; a perfectionist.

Naruto was quietly reading some files when he spoke up for the first time since they got to their office, "Hey, I just got a message: the press conference will be held at 11:30."

Sakura mashed half of the keyboard in shock, "Two hours?!"

"It was going to be at 12:30 but Sasuke didn't want it to affect his lunch."

"I don't think I can get this done in time," Sakura confessed.

"It's fine, Sasuke wasn't joking when he said he'd ignore it."

"He said that?"

"Well, 'adlib' is his nice way of saying it," Naruto said, then mumbled, "he isn't usually nice like that…"

"All right I'll keep working then," Sakura declared with fake confidence.

"Actually, what do you think of Sasuke?"

"What?"

"We've been friends for 10 years; it'd be funny to see a new perspective."

"Oh, well, I guess he's not _exactly _what I expected."

"How so?"

"He's more…casual? Yeah that's the word."

"Yeah he's unconventional, that's why so many people hate him."

"Hate?"

"Oh very much! Pretty much everyone in this building hopes the shareholders will kick him out."

"Why? I thought the company was going well."

"The company's great, and Sasuke's a great boss, but he has a habit of rubbing people the wrong way."

"Like he–"

"He says whatever he wants. He has no filter. I guess that's why you were hired."

"No pressure," Sakura whispered to herself.

"That's how he's always been. He was in an orphanage until he was 13, and then he went to boarding school where we met."

"Orphanage?"

"Yeah his parents died when he was pretty young."

"Oh my God, how?" Sakura asked with genuine concern.

"I don't know, I don't think he's told anyone."

Sakura swallowed hard, "I should get back to work."

**XxXxXx  
>11:22 am<strong>

Sakura finished the speech wrote for Sasuke to say at the press conference 15 minutes ago, but she couldn't find her boss anywhere. He wasn't in his office, Naruto and Temari didn't know where he was and he wasn't answering his phone. Reporters gathered in a conference room several floor under them. Sakura peered in and saw their cameras and microphones eagerly waiting to interview Sasuke.

Sakura walked past the room as fast as she could with her head down. She was afraid if she made eye contact with any of them they'd ask her questions. She rounded a corner and smacked into someone's chest.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," Sakura apologized. She looked up and saw she smacked into an older man with a shaved head.

"Watch it!" he spat then stormed off.

Sakura looked back to the ground and stood paralyzed.

"Don't worry about him," a soothing voice cooed behind her.

She turned around and looked up at none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh thanks Mr. Uchiha."

"Sasuke, and Ibiki's always like that."

"Oh, ok _Sasuke_. I've been looking for you, I-I have your talking points," Sakura said, her spirits now lifted a bit, as she handed him a piece of paper.

He took it and scanned it over and mumbled, "_Haven't found the right…thinking of the future…financially stable…._ok Sakura this looks great."

"Thank you."

"Hn, it's starting. Let's go."

Sasuke walked past Sakura towards the conference room.

"I'm coming with you?" she called out.

"Yup."

**XxXxX  
>11:31 am<strong>

Sasuke was sitting at the head of the table with microphones set up for him. He was typing something on his phone nonchalantly. Behind him were various lawyers and other high level business executives, including Ibiki and Sakura, who felt very uncomfortable.

Sasuke put his phone in his pocket and addressed the reporters, "Ok we're ready to get started."

Everyone in the room tensed up and some camera's flashes went off.

Sasuke began, "Our profits are up by 0.4%, we've hired 12 new employees, 7 of which are in our accounting department alone because of all the money we have. That's all. Business is good."

Sasuke stood and was about to leave.

_That's it? Well, short and sweet is never wrong, and I knew what I wrote was crap anyway. I'm sure the charity blunder will be forgotten soon._

There was a murmur in the crowd until one man with a notepad and pencil spoke up, "Why won't you donate anything to charity?"

Sasuke leaned over into a microphone and flatly said, "I don't wanna."

_What!? _

The reporters exploded in questions, cameras flashed and the company executives began talking amongst themselves in hushed tones. Sakura stood wide-eyed and Sasuke left like nothing happened.

Sakura followed him out a minute later, but couldn't see him anywhere. She looked left and there was nobody, she looked right and nobody was there, she looked back to the left came eye-to-eye with Ibiki.

"What was that!" he yelled at her, not in a question, but in a redundant scream,

"I-I wrote him—"

"I don't want to hear your excuses! I want to know why _you _were hired if you don't _do _anything!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't think—"

Sakura closed her eyes out of fear and she felt tears well up behind her eyes.

"Well we pay you to think! But not anymore, because you, are,— "

Before Ibiki could finish his rant, she heard the soothing voice of Sasuke ask:

"Hey guys what are we talking about?"

Sakura opened her eyes and thought: _Thank God!_

Ibiki redirected his focus on the Uchiha, "What the hell was that!? Sasuke—"

"I'm the CEO," Sasuke interrupted.

Ibiki swallowed and darted his eyes to the side, "Mr. Uchiha we—"

"Mr. Uchiha was my father."

"Well, Sasuke—"

"You didn't know my father."

Ibiki looked noticeably irritated. He looked back at Sakura and stuck a finger in her face, "_This _is what you were hired to fix!" He turned around and stormed off.

Sakura turned to face Sasuke gingerly, "He really is like that all the time, huh?"

Sasuke smirked, "Hn, let's go back up."

Sasuke turned around and Sakura was glad to follow him. They were almost to the already waiting elevator, he must have called it down but came back when he heard Sakura being berated, when reporters flooded the hallway. They were recording them, taking pictures and yelling questions.

Sasuke and Sakura ran to the elevator and closed the door just before the news people swarmed them.

They began going back up in silence until Sakura gathered the courage to ask, "Why didn't you use what I wrote?"

"It was good; you're great at your job, but it wasn't the truth. The truth is I just don't want to."

"Oh, am I really needed here then?"

"Half the people in this building aren't needed."

_He's nice, but he didn't really answer me. _

Sasuke changed the subject: "That's a very nice jacket."

"Oh! This? Thanks," Sakura stammered out, not ready for a compliment.

"You should keep it."

"Hm?" Sakura hummed.

He pointed down at her sleeve. She followed his finger and saw that the price tag she tucked in her sleeve had fallen out when they ran from the reporters.

Sakura lied, "Oh yeah, that, I uh, was thinking of getting it a different color later."

The elevator doors opened and Sasuke shrugged and said, "Ok, but if you want your salary in advance just ask."

Sasuke walked into the hallway.

Sakura waited and fidgeted in the elevator. She spoke up, "Hey Sasuke."

He turned around, "Yeah?"

"I think Ibiki is going to fire me," she confessed.

"Oh, then I'll hire you back," Sasuke assured with a half-smile.

Sakura blushed.

_Best job I've ever had. _

* * *

><p><em>Next Time: <em>A surprise visitor shows up to work. Sakura finishes her first day with a big surprise. Ino gives some unusual advice.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Two down. I hope you like the story so far. What other Naruto characters should I add? Follow and Review and I'll think of you. Wink.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**1:15 pm**

Sakura was sitting in the office she shared with Naruto. After the dramatics of this morning Sakura was more than happy to quietly read over charity proposals. Many groups sent them pleas for money. She organized them by: ludicrous, out-of-the-question programs, maybe read-them-again-later programs and, finally, good-for-image very beneficial charities like saving baby-orphan dolphins. She would periodically give Sasuke the good proposals and he would say he would read them over. Knowing Sasuke in the one day she worked here, she knew he wouldn't read them.

Sakura was reading some files when a loud, ear-piercing noise echoed through the whole top floor.

"OH FUCK!"

Sakura's head shot up and she looked around. She looked to Naruto who seemed just as confused.

The voice shouted again, "FUCK NO!"

Sakura spoke out to Naruto, "What was that?"

He replied, "Sounded like Sasuke, but…oh no!"

"What?"

The door was thrown open so hard they both thought it would break. Sasuke stormed into the middle of the room, "He's coming!"

Sakura was about to ask what was going on but Naruto beat her to it: "_Him?_"

"Yes _him_!"

"When?"

"Right now. Come to my office; both of you."

"Wha—?" Sakura began, but Sasuke stormed off back to his office. Naruto quickly joined him.

_Who's coming here? Why is Sasuke so anxious? Why's he need me?_

Sakura joined her bosses in the main office. Sasuke was sitting at his desk with Naruto sitting next to him. There was an empty chair on the other side of Sasuke that she assumed was for her. She took a seat. The air was heavy so she didn't feel appropriate asking any questions.

***Ding***

The sound of the elevator reaching the destined floor and then opening was audible from here. Heavy footsteps got closer and the doors burst open. Standing before them was a tall man with dark hair, dark eyes and pale skin. He was wearing what looked like a very expensive suit. He approached them confidently with a sly grin.

"Hello Sasuke," the man greeted.

Sasuke shot back instantly, "You've gained weight."

"Losing it, actually."

Naruto cut in, "You have to gain it to lose it."

Sasuke and Naruto, without even looking at each other, quickly high fived.

"Ok Sasuke, I came here to tell you I'm opening another branch of my company right here in the city."

"No more room in hell?" Sasuke asked.

"Ooh burn_!_" Naruto backed up.

"_And _since I'll be living here for a while I was hoping we could reconnect."

Sasuke told him, very _very _sarcastically, "Yeah! That sounds like a stupendous idea! Wow!"

"Ok Sasuke, there's some bad-blood between us, but I'm the only brother you have."

"We have nothing in common Itachi," Sasuke shot back.

_Brother? What the fudge?_

"We're both CEOs," Itachi pointed out.

"So you know I'm very busy at one o'clock on a, on a," Sasuke said, then snapped his fingers a couple time, "uh…"

"Tuesday. It's Tuesday little brother."

"Yes! I have work to do on Tuesdays."

"Could we talk later, then?" Itachi asked.

"I'll call you when I'm free," Sasuke flatly told him.

"Great!" Itachi said with a hint of sarcasm, then turned on his heel and walked off.

When he left the office and they felt he was gone long enough for them to talk freely, Naruto broke the silence:

"He…was nicer than I remember."

Sasuke clenched his jaw, "Yeah, maybe he has changed."

"I'm gonna follow him," Naruto sprinted out, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone.

Sakura gulped and asked, "So that was your brother?"

"Yeah he used to be an asshole."

"Oh…well I should get back—"

"What about you? Any siblings?"

"Nope, only child."

"Well, consider yourself lucky."

"Really? I always thought it'd be fun growing up with someone."

"Yeah it was _fun_ at first. Anyway, tell me more about you. Why'd you become a PR person?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't really know. I guess I like helping people."

"Hn."

"And helping companies."

"You can help my company?" he asked not believing her.

"Well, I'm sure people underestimate you from how, uh, _casual _you are."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one, why don't you wear suits?" Sakura answered his question with another question.

"They're uncomfortable."

"_But _you'll look more professional and people would trust you more. Besides, suits make people look good."

"You don't think I look good?"

"No! You're great looking!" Sakura stammered out, and then blushed.

_Wait…am I hitting on him?_

Sasuke slowly droned out, "Thanks…"

"I should get back to work because I work here," Sakura quickly spluttered, "Nice to see you your brother— you _and _your brother! You two ok ok see ya."

**4:44 pm**

Sakura really meant it: she thought Sasuke looked great no matter what he wore. She got nervous and her word's slurred and she was sure she made herself look the fool. Now she was working alone in the office. She still wasn't sure why she shared space with the vice president; maybe they were too lazy to find her a real cubical. Again, Sakura was content just filling out paperwork in silence, not looking stupid.

Sakura finished filing her last form and decided it was close enough to five o'clock for her to go home. She organized her desk, got up and turned off the light and left the office. She walked down the hall and noticed a lot of other people also went home.

She walked past the secretary's office and saw Temari typing away.

"Good night Temari."

"G'night," Temari lazily replied without taking her eyes off the screen.

Sakura opened the elevator and pushed the button to the first floor. Just as the door was closing a hand got between the closing doors and opened them back up. To Sakura's discomfort, Sasuke joined her in the elevator once again.

"Going home early?" he asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry I just thought that if I started more work—"

"I'm joking," he cut off, "I spent the last 45 minutes taking a nap."

Sakura cracked a smile and suppressed a laugh, "For future reference you shouldn't brag about that, you know, just in case someone else hears that."

"Hn."

"I had a good first day, all things considered. Glad to work here."

"That's good. I'm sure I'll take your advice one day."

The elevator opened they walked out side by side. They walked together out the front door. Just when they were going to go their separate ways, Sasuke spoke up.

"Have any plans tonight?"

She answered, "Uh, I don't know. My friends and I will probably go celebrate the new job."

"Would you wanna go get dinner with me?" he asked casually.

_Dinner? Like a date? Like a dinner date?_

Sakura was quick to reply, "I would like to, but, I have a boyfriend…."

"Oh… I meant more as a 'co-worker' kind of thing," Sasuke said, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably.

_Fuck me!_

"Yeah yeah, well, another time!" she said, trying to escape the awkwardness.

"Hn. See you tomorrow."

"See ya…"

They turned their backs to each other and walked off.

Sasuke didn't mean it as a 'co-worker' thing.

**6:13 pm**

"Why?!"

"I told you why, pig."

"Why would you lie!?"

"I _said _already!"

"What phantom controlled you to make terrible decisions, Sa-ku-ra!"

"I didn't want to go on a date with my _boss_. It'd just make things weird."

"Does he only look good on tv? Is he really boring?" Ino demanded to know.

"No no no, not at all. He's very hot and he's funny sometimes," Sakura informed, "I just think that a date, even a friend date, would make things weird between us."

"But think about it fivehead! If you were dating you could work easier and he wouldn't fire you."

"Well, work is already pretty easy. I felt like I'm useless there."

"All the more reason you made a dumb decision."

"Well what should I do?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Ino said triumphantly, "You should lead him on."

"Come again say what?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Rich guys like him are used to getting whatever they want. You should drop signals that you're interested in him, but still play hard-to-get. That way you have job security and you can flirt away!"

"I don't know…"

"It couldn't hurt to at least try!"

_Okay, I can flirt! Kinda…_

* * *

><p><em>Next Time: <em>Sakura gains confidence on her second day of work. Temari gives Sakura a grave warning. Itachi gives Sakura a grave warning. Sasuke gives more details of his past.

**Wowzers not in my trousers! This story is picking up and there will be more romance next chapter. Hope you R&R this and **_**Sakura's Amnesia**_** the other, in-universe, story I write at the same time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**8:20 am**

"I can't Ino, I'm going to work," Sakura plead over the phone.

"Right now?"

"Yes right now."

"I thought you didn't have to be in until 9?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah I have to catch the 8:30 bus to the 8:50 train then jog a quarter mile downtown."

"Aww, I'd give you a ride if, you know, if I had a car."

"Hehe, let's meet for lunch."

"Okie dokie, don't work too hard."

"_You fucking bitch!_"

"Um, Sakura? What—"

"That was my neighbor! Sorry. Walls are made of paper."

"Nice place. Guess that's why you never invite me over."

"Yeah yeah, I gotta go."

After saying their farewells Sakura ran out of her apartment. She was just a couple of steps out of her front door when she heard a bottle smash against her neighbor's wall. It was no secret the most affordable place she could live wasn't glamorous. "Wasn't glamorous" is of course a euphemism for "fucking ghetto as fuck."

**9:06 am**

Sakura walked across the lobby knowing exactly where to go. It was only her second day, but she felt good. Weirdly good. Sasuke was nothing like she expected, but she liked him. You know, in a professional way…or that's what she kept trying to convince herself.

Sakura got into the elevator and caught her breath on the long ride up.

Admittedly, she knew Sasuke had a lot of qualities to be a boyfriend: good looking, nice, funny, her age, yet, most prevailing and preventative, he was her boss. Sakura hardly had the time for a relationship, especially not with her BOSS. No way would she let her crush on Sasuke turn into anything else. Ino might be right that flirting with him would be good for her career; besides, Sasuke probably already had a girlfriend and she told him she had a boyfriend so it wouldn't develop much.

When she got off on the top floor she peered across to the secretary's desk and saw a tall business man talking to Temari.

_Is that…? No, it couldn't be! Haha_

When she got closer it was exactly who she thought it was.

"Sasuke, I could hardly recognize you in a suit," Sakura beamed happily.

"I just had it lying around," he said offhandedly.

"Not too uncomfortable I hope."

"It was until I threw away the tie," Sasuke commented.

Sakura giggled, "Well it looks good on you."

"Hn. See you in there." He turned towards the office and began walking away.

Sakura was about to follow him, but Temari spoke up, "Um, Sakura?"

"Yes?"

Temari looked at Sasuke until he disappeared behind the door, and then focused back on Sakura, "What are you doing?"

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked, shooting an eyebrow up.

"You're awfully nice to him."

"Shouldn't I?"

"You also work 15 feet from him," Temari continued.

"That's just where I was assigned."

"You've been here a day and you already seem all 'buddy-buddy'" Temari accused.

"So?"

"He isn't nice to anybody he hasn't known for at least 10 years!"

"What does that mean? I can't be friends with him?"

"Being friends with him is a bad idea."

"Jealous girlfriend?"

"He doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Boyfrie—?"

"No! He doesn't have a romantic bone in him. That's why I don't want you trying to be friends with him because you'll try to become _more _than friends. It'll never happen so don't try to get special privileges. It'll only annoy him."

"Um, I was just being friendly."

"You're not the first one to try being 'just friendly' and it doesn't end well."

"You care so much about me," Sakura sarcastically remarked.

"It doesn't end well for _him _either, or the company."

"Yeah, okay…" Sakura trailed off and scurried away.

Temari was definitely acting weird. At first it seemed like she was jealous, as if she had a crush on him, but it was more than that. She was concerned for everyone, even if she couldn't show it. Sakura pushed it to the back of her mind as she walked into Sasuke's office. He was already at his desk.

"Good morning Mr. Uchiha."

"Call me Sasuke," he declared.

"Good morning _Sasuke_."

"Hn."

"I'll be in Naruto's office reading over more proposals."

"He's not in yet."

"All right. Call me if you need me," Sakura assured. She turned her back and began walking to the connected office.

"Oh Sakura!" he beckoned.

She turned around, "Yes?"

Sasuke paused like he had forgotten what he wanted to say before speaking up, "I'm just… glad to have you with us."

"Thank you. That means a lot—"

"And if Itachi tells you anything just ignore him."

"Huh? Um, okay."

"Hn. I have work to do."

And with that Sakura left with a sense of joy and confusion.

**9:41 am**

Sakura normally read over 3 or 4 page requests. Now she was reading a 23 page novella asking for assistance buying clarinets for a school for the deaf. Ludacris as the proposition was, Sakura didn't mind reading it. It took her mind off of things plaguing her mind: student loans, Sasuke, her apartment, Sasuke, her friends, Sasuke, Sasuke and Sasuke. They had only seen each other a couple of days, but Sakura believed in love at first sight. She also believed in not pursuing her boss. She also believed Sasuke had no interest in her…mostly. Besides, guys like him must use and then ignore girls left and right never getting serious.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Naruto burst in, his head cocked back looking in Sasuke's direction: "…well you look gay."

He closed the door and stalked into their office, "Hey. Did you get Sasuke into that monkey suit?"

"Well yeah, I mean, I recommended it."

Naruto scoffed, "He looks funny."

"I think he looks good."

_Ok that came out wrong._

Naruto got to his desk and sank into it: "Say, do you like him?"

Sakura could feel herself blush before she stammered out, "N-no! Well, he's a good boss, so I like him like t-that."

"Heh, I was just wondering because he's been acting funny. He actually seemed happy yesterday after lunch and sad when we had dinner. Now he's dressing to impress! I've never seen him like this in a decade."

"Oh…why do you think that is?"

"Likes you. Probably."

Sakura could feel her blush deepen, "I mean, hasn't he _liked _anyone before and acted _kinda _like this?"

Again, Naruto scoffed, "Nope. He's a virgin."

_What?! There's nothing wrong with that… but it's just seems so unlikely._

"So he's, he's never had a girlfriend or anything like that?"

"No. He's always been too focused on school or work since his parents died. Despite his usual looks, he's actually pretty smart."

"I don't know what to say…" Sakura admitted.

"Look, I don't want to get too involved in your personal life, but Sasuke's my friend and I don't want him getting let down."

"Thanks Naruto."

"Yup. If anything comes up you can talk to me."

And she believed him; friends of Sasuke were friends of hers.

**12:33 pm**

Sakura was waiting at a diner that was halfway between her and Ino's jobs. This is where thy agreed to meet for lunch. She ordered for both of them and was waiting for the food to come when Ino arrived.

"Hey fivehead!" Ino greeted with Sakura's nickname.

"Ugh, nice to see you too…uh, pig."

"I'm not chubby anymore."

"Nice to see you… sixhead?"

"That's kind of cheesy."

"Yeah whatever," Sakura grumbled out.

"Tough day?"

"Sort of…I don't think I'm going to lead Sasuke on."

"Why?_!_" Ino asked.

"Call me crazy, but I think he might like me."

"Hi Crazy, I'm Ino. Nice to meet you," she gibed while holding a hand out for a handshake.

"I'm serious. His best friend said he probably does…even though, he hasn't _had_," Sakura mumbled out some more gibberish.

"I'm sorry Serious, what was that last part?"

"He hasn't had a girlfriend before. I'm afraid if I lead him on it could hurt him."

"Oh gheeze whatever-your-name-is-now, no offense, but he could date models or actresses."

"Yeah that's what's crazy about this."

"Okay okay. He thinks you have a boyfriend so just keep a platonic, friendly relationship until you go back to college and have to leave this job."

"Yeah. Yeah that's a good plan."

"And I'm gonna have to see this guy to believe him."

"What, like come to work with me? Uh-uh, no way."

"I'll come by tonight and we'll walk home together! I'll just say a quick 'hello' to him."

"Ugh!"

**1:01 pm**

Sakura wasn't looking forward to having Ino drop by later, but until then she had to get back to business. She paced across the hallway just like this morning, passed Temari without having a conversation, and walked into the main office. Sasuke's chair was turned around, but she could see his mop of black hair.

"Hi Sasuke," Sakura called out.

His chair swung around and to her surprise, it wasn't Sasuke, rather it was his brother Itachi.

"You don't call your boss 'Mr. Uchiha' like everyone else?"

Sakura was stunned for a second, "Oh, he asked me not to."

"Hm…"

_Apples didn't fall far from their tree._

Itachi changed the subject: "I just dropped by to invite Sasuke to this banquet my company is throwing tonight."

"Ok, well I should get back—"

"Actually, would like to come too?"

"Me? Why?"

"Same reason you work in the room next to Sasuke: he works better near you, apparently."

She gulped and went on, "It's only been a day."

"Yet he's changed more in this day than he ever has. He came to my place yesterday asking for my old suit! Didn't even stay for dinner."

"Oh so—"

"Just think about it. I'll make sure he asks you," Itachi said then stood up, then mumbled, "_like I would have to make sure._"

After that he quickly exited the room.

**5:16 pm**

Sakura went through the rest of the day normally. Her suspicions grew after hearing Itachi briefly, but she decided to keep her mind occupied with reading. She swore she didn't have this much melodrama in her whole life. She was so enthralled in one charity that seemed promising that she didn't see the time. When she looked up at the clock, she decided it was time to check out.

She was a tad nervous to pass through Sasuke's office because she hadn't seen him much today. Sakura sucked it up and walked in to see Sasuke looking intensely at his laptop. When he heard her come in, he looked up and instantly seemed relieved.

"Hey Sakura. Going home?"

"Yeah are you?"

"Not yet. Did Itachi talk to you?"

"Oh yeah, a bit."

"What'd he say?"

"Just mentioned a banquet thing tonight."

"And that's _all _he said?" Sasuke asked, his intensity coming back.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wonderi—" Sasuke began until being interrupted:

"Hey fivehead!"

Sakura's eyes widened and her stomach turned.

_Oh no_

Both of them turned their attention to Ino who just burst in. She just loved to embarrass her friend. Sasuke stood up.

Sakura quickly said, "HeyInoNiceToSeeYou! I'll be out in a few minutes!"

"Fivehead_?_" Sasuke muttered.

"Don't be rude. Introduce me to your friend," Ino demanded.

"Sasuke, this is Ino. Ino, this is Sasuke Uchiha, my boss."

Ino was downright giddy to respond, "Oh! So this is him!"

"Okay Ino I'll be right out!"

With that, Ino turned heel and, as quickly as she came in, she left.

"That your friend?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm starting to wonder why."

"And that would make you 'fivehead'?"

"That's just an old nickname. I used to call her 'pig', which was never very creative, but it made sense when she was chubby."

"Have you tried calling her 'sixhead'?" he asked.

Sakura giggled and blushed, "I'll try that."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, then sat back down and looked at his computer.

"Gonna get more work done?" Sakura asked tentatively, half turning away.

"Yeah a bit," Sasuke then shot his eyes back up at her, "Actually, maybe it'd be good if you came to the banquet with me. There might be press. You know, if you don't have plans."

Sakura faced him happily. She really wasn't sure why she said this, but she would never regret it, "Yeah, you know, my boyfriend and I just broke up so I'm all free."

"All right, 6:30 at Itachi's company," he informed nonchalantly.

Sakura just nodded and walked out.

Neither of them would know it, but they both smiled as soon as they were alone.

* * *

><p><em>Next Time: <em>Sasuke and Sakura go to the dinner, but neither wants to admit how much they enjoy it. More of Sasuke's past is shown about how he got his fortune.

* * *

><p><strong>Review this story. Check for razor blades in your candy. Favorite this story. Don't forget to wash behind your ears. Follow this story. Check both ways before crossing the street. Check out <span>Sakura's Amnesia<span>, the in-universe story I write in conjunction to this one. Throw away expired food.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy Crapola. Did you read the final issue? **

* * *

><p><strong>5:33 pm<strong>

_Ring-a-Ring Da Ding. Ring- a—_

Sasuke looked at his phone and saw an unfamiliar number. He answered it with a confused: "Hello…?"

"Hi, Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"It's Sakura; I got your number from your secretary."

"Oh hey."

"I was just wondering how I should dress for the dinner tonight?"

"What you were wearing today will be fine."

"Thanks! I'll meet you there tonight."

"I could pick you up. You know…car pool."

"That's okay I wouldn't want to make you go so far out of your way," she said nervously.

"I wouldn't mind, honestly."

"I'll just meet you there. Thanks anyway though," Sakura insisted.

Sakura hung up her phone. She looked around her apartment and felt embarrassed. She looked in her closet and felt embarrassed. She bit her lip and headed out to catch a bus to the dinner.

**6:22 pm**

Sakura hugged her jacket close to herself to keep warm. The bus could only bring her so close so now she had to walk. She jogged next to the building and rounded the corner. To her surprise, up ahead of her in the distance was Sasuke still in his suit. Was he waiting for her? Why would he, it's not like this was a date or anything.

She approached him and said, "Hi Sasuke."

"Hey, ready to go in?"

She nodded and they walked in, side by side.

The large dining room was the most elegant room Sakura had ever been in. There were hundreds of people packed in; smiling and talking all dressed in tuxedos or floor-length dresses.

"Sasuke I'm way underdressed," Sakura whispered to him.

"So am I, it doesn't matter. Hungry?"

"Um, yeah, but—"

"Don't worry about what they think, let's get something to drink."

Sakura followed him across the hall, rubbing shoulders with people worth ten times what she was, to a table willed with wine glasses. He took one in each hand and passed one to her.

"Thanks," she said.

"Mhm."

They stood together, off in a corner, in silence sipping on their drinks until dinner was ready. Sakura still felt awkward being here; sticking out like a sore thumb. Sasuke wasn't feeling weird at all; he just plain didn't want to be here.

Sakura decided to break the silence, "Have you been in New York long?"

"Hn, for the past five years. You?"

"Three years, just for college."

"Oh…cool," Sasuke said shakily.

"I saw this news piece a while ago, and—is it true you didn't graduate from high school?"

"Yes."

"How did you get, well, anything?"

"Now if I went around telling everyone that, I would have a lot more competition."

"I also read you took advantage of people during the recession."

He shrugged, "I made some good decisions at the right time, and now I'm here"

"Well that's good. You know I also—"

"Little brother! Glad you could make it," Itachi bellowed as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "And you too, Sakura."

Sasuke looked noticeably irritated and said through his teeth, "Eh, yeah sure."

"Come with me I want you to meet someone."

Before Sakura had a chance to ask if she should come too, Itachi dragged his brother away. She stood there awkwardly by herself. She sipped on her drink and looked to the floor. A small group of wealthy-looking people grazed near her chatting about something; Sakura tried to keep to herself.

One of the women started staring daggers at her. Sakura tried to ignore the unwanted attention but it was hard to avoid. Maybe it was the cheap clothes she was wearing or the lack of jewels and diamonds adorned on her that gave her away.

The stranger finally asked, "Um, are you lost?"

Sakura looked at her sheepishly, "No…"

"Are you, working here?"

"No I—"

"Sakura let's go," called out the familiar voice of Sasuke.

Everyone turned to Sasuke who stormed up to Sakura, ignoring everyone else.

"That didn't take long," she commented.

The woman who was questioning Sakura cooed seductively to him "Hi Sasuke, how have—"

"Yeah," he cut her off impatiently, "Sakura, let's go."

Sasuke walked away and she joined him, leaving everyone else confused.

Sakura caught up to him and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Hn."

"I think dinner is about ready, want to sit down?"

"Do you want to be here?"

Sakura was dazed. She tentatively inquired, "W-what do you mean?"

"This isn't the kind of place you're used to, or have even been to at all. Do you even want to be here?"

She bit her lower lip and thought hard before saying, "Professionally, I should be with you in places like this in case any media—"

"Yeah but do _you _want to be in places like this? Because I sure don't."

"Well, no I don't either."

"There's a diner across the street, wanna eat there?"

Again she was shocked: "You don't want to stay with your brother?"

"No."

"All right."

* * *

><p>The two of them walked through the cold to a small and mostly empty diner. They didn't say anything to each other; Sasuke seemed troubled by something. They sat down in a booth and promptly ordered, but then returned to silence.<p>

They were quiet for many more minutes until Sasuke said out of nowhere: "He got married."

She looked up to him and asked, "Who?"

"Itachi."

"And…you didn't know until tonight?"

"I didn't even know he was dating anybody."

"Wow, have you two always been this distant?"

"No, not always."

"You should go talk to him," she plead.

"Eh, I didn't want to be there regardless."

"He invited you for a reason, maybe he misses you."

"I don't miss him."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, let's talk about something else."

"Ok…so, I've been wondering, why was I picked for this position?"

"Why not?"

"I have almost no experience, I haven't finished school and…and yeah that's about it."

"Two reasons?"

"Two big reasons."

"To be honest, it was mostly random."

"Mostly?"

"That's the word you're interested in?"

"It makes sense you'd pick at random, that's just how you seem. What do you mean _mostly_?"

"I got rid of everyone with too much experience, then I picked at random."

"Why?"

"I didn't want anyone bossing me around too much."

"Oh, that makes sense…kind of."

"How long do you think you'll be working at my company?"

"As long as I can."

"What about college?"

"Yes, I still have a year left starting in the fall. I might have to switch to part-time and work on weekends, but if you'll have me, I want to stay."

"You like it here that much?"

"Of course."

"Good…"

Something clicked inside her head and she blurted out, "Do _you _like working here?"

"It's my company."

"Do you like it, though?"

He shrugged, "Nobody's asked me that before…I _do _like it, but there's a lot more to it than just the job. I like the money and the freedom, but I don't like the lifestyle that goes with it. The people pretending to be what they're not, the fancy dinner and the media. I would rather live like a "regular" person."

"I guess the grass is always greener on the other side."

He smirked in amusement.

Their food came and they went back to silence, but it wasn't a weird silence. It was a content, friendly silence in which they enjoyed each other's company. In between bites of food they would chit chat about the city, their families and the weather, things like that. It was nice. Sakura felt like she was talking with a friend and not her boss. Sasuke felt like he was talking with a friend and not his subordinate.

When they finished eating Sasuke left a hundred dollar bill on the table and they walked out together.

"and then I said 'why the long face?'!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke chuckled at the story she told. They got back to the entrance of the banquet. The only light in the parking lot they were standing in was from inside the building and the full moon overhead. They could see inside that there were only a couple dozen people left inside.

"It's getting late, we should get home," Sasuke suggested.

"You're right. I had a really nice time tonight."

"Me too, I'll see you tomorrow," Sasuke said with a grin.

"Bye," Sakura sang out, then began walking around the corner she passed earlier.

"Sakura?" he called.

She turned around, "Hm?"

"Why'd you park over there?"

"I, didn't see any room over here" she lied.

"Okay…"

Sasuke turned back to look for his car and Sakura walked away towards the bus stop. She walked a block and sat on the cold bench. She waited there a while, memories of the night overpowering the coldness surrounding her. It didn't take long before a sports car slowed down to a halt across from her. The window rolled down and, surprise surprise, it was Sasuke.

He yelled out across the road, "Car get towed?"

"No," Sakura admitted; she didn't like lying to her friends, "I'm between cars right now."

"Get in."

Sakura knew saying no wasn't an option, so she walked around and got in the passenger seat.

"Thanks," she muttered in awe of the car he drove.

"Where do you live?"

Her stomach turned at that question, but she answered truthfully: "815 Oceanic Lane."

"Hn, that's south?"

"Yeah…" she sighed, knowing that quality of life dropped as you went down.

"Hn, do you like…living there?" he nervously asked.

"It's fine. I'm at school or work most of the time anyway."

"Okay," he shrugged off.

They drove down the street, noticing the increasingly dilapidated buildings. Eventually they hit a red light. They were listing to the radio when Sasuke's phone began ringing. He turned down the radio and answered it:

"I'm driving, make it quick….what?...when?!...ok I'll be there as soon as I can," Sasuke hung up the phone.

"What was that?" she asked.

"It was Temari, and our stock prices dropped."

"How much?"

"They're worth almost half as much, and it will probably continue to fall," he stoically said.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"How bad is this?"

"Really. Really bad," he slowly declared, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"We should go back to the office," Sakura suggested.

"I will as soon as I drop you off."

"No. Let me come with you," she begged.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "This could take a while."

"It's fine, please, let me help."

"Alright, let's save this company."

* * *

><p><em>Next Time: <em>Sakura has a sleepover at the company as it goes through financial hell. Sakura overhears a conspiracy. Sasuke has to make some tough decisions.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are red. <strong>

**Follows are blue. **

**Favorites are sweet. **

**And so are you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you! Guess what? Every decision you've ever made has led you to read this. **

—

The two of them sped down the empty streets. Winter was coming so it was already pitch black out despite it not being that late.

Sakura wasn't sure why she insisted on coming with Sasuke; maybe it was as simple as not wanting him to see her crappy apartment, or she didn't want to be kept in the dark about the company. All she knew was that she liked spending time with Sasuke.

"Thanks for letting me come along," Sakura said.

"Hn," he grunted out. He was obviously deep in thought about his business falling apart. It was hard to blame him.

"Wanna talk about something? As a distraction?"

"About what?"

"Anything…what's your favorite color?"

"Uh,…the rainbow."

She smirked, "C'mon, you need a distraction. It's just small talk."

"I don't know."

"Do you prefer big talk?"

"What? Naruto was just joking the other day!" he snapped.

"What?"

"Oh, I thought you said 'big c—', well, never mind. I'm concentrating."

"Sorry."

"Don't be; it's not your fault."

They pulled into Sasuke's reserved parking spot in the front of the building. He shut off the engine and they got out. Sasuke jogged ahead and opened the door for Sakura. She smiled appreciatively and went inside. Silently, they made their way into the elevator.

Sakura asked, "Are you nervous?"

"No," he answered quickly. Too quickly.

"It'll be okay," she assured.

"You don't know that."

"No, no I'm not a business person, but I think you and your team are smart enough to get through this."

"Of course we will, but," he began explaining.

"But what?"

"It's nothing."

"You can tell me, we're friends…?"

"Yeah, we are."

"So what's wrong?"

"I'm going to have to lay off some people, friends or not."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but the elevator opened and she was overcome by a flood of shouting, bright lights and pitter patter of footsteps. Immediately, Naruto and other executives practically dragged Sasuke to his office.

Sakura gulped.

—

She didn't see much of Sasuke over the next few hours. He was too busy working in his office and nobody would tell her what was happening. She hid away in Naruto's office and wrote a press release which should try to explain to people that they have nothing to worry about. That may not be true, but nobody would tell her anything. She also wrote answers to questions that were likely to be asked. Those could be true.

After some time, Sakura noticed the voices in the room over died down. She looked at her watch and realized it was a bit past midnight. She stood up and stretched, then walked to Sasuke's office. She opened the door and saw him slumped over his desk reading a stack of paper. It was weird seeing him actually working.

"Hey," she called out.

He looked up to her and she could almost see him lighten up. "Hey, I didn't know you were still here."

"I still have a lot of work to do here."

"Hn, me too."

Sakura yawned and said, "I think I'm going to take a break…"

"Need a ride home?"

"No I need to s-stay here."

"All right, there's a couch in Naruto's office if you want to lie down."

"Thanks, I think I will. How are you?"

"Fine."

"Mhm," Sakura acknowledged, she didn't believe him but she was too tired to argue, "What's happening to the company?"

"Somebody sent messages to all of our shareholders saying we were moving to China and they're trying to sell out."

"Is that true?"

"No I hate orange chicken."

She grinned and said, "I'm going to take a nap…"

"Hn."

Sakura went back to the other office and fell onto the couch exhaustedly. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep with only Sasuke on her mind.

—

Her eyes shot open. Instantly she knew she had taken more than a nap. Sunlight poured into the room. Her watch said it was almost 7:00 am. She bolted up in her wrinkled clothes and messy hair clouded her vision.

_Oh fudge_

Sakura went back to Sasuke's office, and to her surprise, Sasuke was still at his desk as if he hadn't moved this whole time.

"Sasuke?"

He looked up at her, bags under his eyes: "Morning."

"Yeah I uh d-didn't…I'm just gonna go home."

"Me too," he lazily grumbled.

They walked to the elevator; neither rested enough to make conversation.

Inside she asked, "Did you sleep last night?"

"On and off…"

When they got to the ground floor Sakura said, "I'll get a taxi *yawn*, you'll probably want to get home soon."

"Hn, feel free to take the day off. I'll be back tonight."

When they were outside Sakura grabbed her phone to call a cab, "See you later Sasuke."

"Yeah, thanks for being here."

Before she could respond he walked away.

—

Sakura was waiting for her ride to show up, but it was going to be a few more minutes at least. She had to use the bathroom so she looked around the lobby. There was nobody else here, but there were a handful of unmarked doors.

She approached one and tried opening it but it was locked. Sakura was going to leave but she heard a muffled voice coming from the other side. She leaned in and heard:

"_It's for the best!"_

"_But a lot of people could lose their jobs."_

"_It's too late to stop now; besides, there's only one person who needs to lose his job."_

"_And you promise I'll be CEO at the end of this?"_

"_Promises don't mean anything here, but yes, it will be you."_

"_Fine…we're still on for D'Conners at 11?"_

"_Yes…go out the back. Nobody can see us."_

And with that the voices stopped. Sakura couldn't recognize either of them, but that could be because of the thick door between them. It sounded like they were talking about getting Sasuke fired. She called him right away, but there was no answer.

She sent him a txt: **I found some think weed. Call me as soon as you can.  
><strong>She then sent another message: **I mean 'something weird' I don't do drugs**

—

_Next Time: _Sasuke learns that somebody is trying to force him out of the company, so he and Sakura perform a stake out to find out who.

—

**You've gotta review like there's nobody watching,  
>Follow like you'll never be hurt,<br>Favorite like there's nobody listening,  
>And live like it's FanFiction on Earth.<strong>

**Sorry for the short chapter, be sure to check out ****Sakura's Amnesia ****and ****You Belong With Me****. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated this, Sakura's Amnesia and You Belong With Me, I'm in the process of moving!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up on his couch around noon. He was too tired to make it to his bedroom, but too stressed to sleep in any longer. He sat up and rubbed his eyes until he felt more awake. He stood up and went to his room to change his clothes; he was only half-dressed when he heard his phone ring in his living room. Thinking it could be something important about the company; he ran back and answered his phone:<p>

"Did you get my message?"

"Ugh! Tell Hidalgo it was broken when I got it and there's no such thing as 'Everything Insurance'!," he replied, annoyed.

"What? No, it's Sakura. What was that?"

"Oh hey. You sound different on the phone."

"Did you get my texts?"

"No I just woke up, what texts?"

"I overheard some people talking, and…well; I think somebody's trying to get you fired."

"Who?" he asked.

"I don't know, I couldn't see them."

"Them?"

"Yeah, I heard two men talking behind a locked door before they slipped out the back. They said they would meet D'Conners at 11:00 tonight, whatever that is."

"It's a restaurant. A popular one, they must be meeting so late to avoid being seen…" Sasuke grimly said.

"Well, I hope whoever—"

"Want to get dinner? With me?" Sasuke asked, now sounding optimistic.

"Wha—, I mean, why?"

"At D'Conners, tonight. Aren't you at least a little curious?"

"Yes," she admitted, a tiny bit disappointed this was strictly a business affair.

"I'll pick you up at 10:30," he told her, then promptly hung up.

She almost forgot that she gave him her address the night before. Sakura was really enjoying the time she was spending with him. It wasn't romantic in the slightest, but he was really nice and she liked him in more ways than one.

* * *

><p>Sakura finished dressing in her nicest clothes, even though she knew Sasuke wouldn't dress as nicely. She was still uncomfortable with him seeing her dilapidated building, but she looked forward to seeing him again. She was twirling her thumbs in anticipation when she got a message from Sasuke saying he was waiting outside. She ran out and saw his sports car and promptly got it.<p>

"Hi Sasuke, thanks for inviting me," she greeted.

"Hn," he grunted; she was starting to think his mannerisms were cute.

They drove down the street towards the restaurant. It was still early, so they had some time before they would catch whoever they were looking for.

Carefully, Sakura asked, "So…could they really kick you out? You did found the company after all."

"I started it, but with all the loans it took to get us off the ground I only own half of the company. The board of directors owns the rest and they could force me out if most of them vote for it."

"I hope you stay."

"Even if I get fired it won't matter, I'll just start another one."

"Another…?"

"Company."

Sakura really admired his optimism. She could tell he meant it and that he wasn't pretending to change himself.

The arrived at the restaurant at almost 11:00 exactly. They walked to the entrance, their shoulders touching every few steps from being so close. Sasuke told the hostess their reservation and they got a table in the back, to see anyone that came in.

They were reading over their menus, but were also glancing at the front door.

"So how did you get started in this business?" Sakura asked slowly, just in an attempt to fill the silence.

"I thought it'd be easiest, but you don't have to try to make conversation."

"You're right, we should focus. They'll be here soon."

"No, I meant you can relax. I like spending time with you, you don't have to try so hard."

"Oh! Uh…" Sakura exclaimed, with a look of surprise creeping onto her.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Sasuke…is that your brother?"

He turned around and there were four people entering the restaurant; two men and two women. The only one Sakura recognized was Sasuke's brother. They all entered the restaurant at exactly 11:00.

Sasuke could see him tense up so she tried to reassure him: "Maybe this is just a coincidence."

"No, I've been expecting this… that _fucking_…"

"Sasuke you need to stay calm," she said, trying to keep him from embarrassing himself.

"Calm…yes, calm. That's smart, this is just business," Sasuke evenly spoke though a clenched jaw, "C'mon, we're leaving, but first I'm going to let Itachi that our emotions as brothers will need to be kept aside as the legal deposition between us escalates in the coming days. I'm sure this can't be easy for him either and now we need to handle this gingerly."

"Uh, yeah. Yeah that's really rational Sasuke, I'm surprised."

They stood up and walked to the group. Everybody's eyes locked with each other and Sakura thought they looked like deer caught in headlights from their shocked expressions.

Itachi looked the most stunned as he stammered, "S-Sasuke, I didn't expect to see you here. What a coinciden—"

He couldn't finish his sentence, because Sasuke, in one quick motion that didn't slow down his pace, punched him in the face.

Everyone in the restaurant turned their attention to Itachi who dropped to the floor. His friends looked frightened, but Sasuke walked out silently.

Sakura caught up with him, and he said:

"I think he got the message."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter! I thought that'd be a fun part to end off at at. I'll do my bestest to update this and my other ongoing stories A$AP Rocky. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

"**Read-ing FanFiction la la la, reading doesn't have to be boring ala la"- Socrates. **

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura drove in silence. He was extra quiet so she didn't try to talk to him. Sasuke just grunted a quick 'Bye' when they stopped at her building. She got back to her place and fell asleep. Sasuke on the other hand stayed up very late researching his brother's attempt at taking over his company.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura went back to her old commute the next morning. She didn't understand exactly what was happening, but she wanted to find out and help if she could. Walking across the long hall and taking the elevator to the top floor has become second nature after all this time.<p>

She got to the secretary's desk and saw Temari, looking bored, resting her cheek against her fist.

"Hi Temari," Sakura greeted.

"Hn."

"Is everything all right?"

"Eh, sure. We're being absorbed into the Hyuga Enterprise so we'll probably be laid off."

"What? The Hyugas?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah Itachi's company joined with them to get enough votes on our board to sell us. The rumor is Neji will be the CEO here and Itachi will overlook it at the top of a new company called Akak, Akatsi, I dunno something like that."

"Is Sasuke in?"

"Yeah but you should probably dust off your resume."

Sakura ignored her and burst into Sasuke's office. Surprisingly he was sitting on the couch playing games with Naruto, as usual, not a care in the world.

She spoke up, "Um, Sasuke?"

He craned his head and grunted at her, "Hn."

"Shouldn't you be working?" Sakura asked.

"No," Sasuke simply stated.

"But, but isn't your brother trying to get you fired?"

"Trying. There's a board meeting today to decide that."

"Are you going to, I don't know, prepare for it?"

"I already did…mostly."

Sakura realized there was nothing she could say or do to get Sasuke to take this seriously. His own brother was betraying him and it was like he didn't care. It was like he didn't care about anything. Sakura wanted to break through to him, but she didn't know what to do.

Not knowing what to do and seeing as there wasn't any real work to do, Sakura stormed off.

She walked past Temari and rounded a corner and slammed face first into a man's chest.

"Sakura?" she heard a familiar voice ask. Looking up, Sakura recognized none other than Itachi Uchiha.

"Sakura? Are you all right?" he asked.

Despite the kind words Sakura could only see him as an enemy so she blurted out: "No I am not _all right!_ Why the hell are you trying to get your brother fired? Your companies don't even do the same thing! Are you just that big of an asshole?!"

Itachi's calm demeanor turned sour: "When I'm your boss' boss…you, are, fired."

He shoved past her and headed towards his little brother's office. Sakura was too stunned to go back to them.

* * *

><p>Sakura had taken Temari's advice; she updated her resume and began looking for a new job. If Itachi did take over she resolved to quit before he had a chance to fire her because that'd look better. She had been gone for a couple of hours before she came back to the board meeting. She may as well watch the best job she ever had slip away.<p>

Sakura took a seat in the back of the packed conference room. The table was lined with the controlling shareholders. To one side sat Itachi and Neji and to the other were Sasuke and Naruto. Taking notes up there was also a woman about her age, who looked similar to Neji.

She entered a few minutes after the meeting began. Itachi had apparently just finished his speech, which evidently wasn't that long. He must have already gotten the board to agree with him.

"CEO Sasuke Uchiha, you may now state your defense before the voting begins."

Sasuke stood up and scanned the room in silence for moments.

"…I quit."

* * *

><p><strong>Howdy Partners. Sorry for the short chapter. There will probably only be 1 or 2 more of this story. <strong>


End file.
